


Каким я был в твоём будущем?

by Amarillis_Beladonna



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, some kind of reflection; smoking; quick build;
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 08:14:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1975635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amarillis_Beladonna/pseuds/Amarillis_Beladonna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Глупо и жалко переносить свои чувства к Пьетро-из-будущего на мальчишку, который и не знал его даже до сегодняшнего утра, но Логан смиренно принимает свою слабость.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Каким я был в твоём будущем?

Сигарета лёгким движением выбивается из смятой пачки, и Логан с наслаждением затягивается. Он и забыл уже, какой чертовски крепкий и ароматный табак был в семидесятых, не чета тому, что будет через каких-то жалких полвека.  
Пьетро вытягивается на кровати и подгребает под себя подушку. Логан понимает, что ему бы по-хорошему ощущать себя грёбаным педофилом, но сдержаться он просто не нашёл в себе сил. Слишком давно Ртуть был так близко, чтобы держать руки при себе, слишком не так всё было в последний раз, когда они виделись. Глупо и жалко переносить свои чувства к Пьетро-из-будущего на мальчишку, который и не знал его даже до сегодняшнего утра, но Логан смиренно принимает свою слабость и целует Пьетро в плечо.  
\- Каким я был в твоём будущем? - спрашивает Пьетро с лёгкой усмешкой. По нему видно, что ответ не так уж и нужен, слишком уж лениво он растягивает гласные.  
Логан смотрит на него долгим взглядом и не понимает, как этот шустрый мальчишка со смешливой улыбкой и хитрыми глазами мог стать тем Ртутью, которого он знал.   
\- Другим, - осторожно отвечает Логан и замолкает. Он пытается сформулировать свою мысль и не может - слишком сложно объяснить тот диссонанс, который вызывает в нём семнадцатилетний Пьетро, когда он помнит жёсткого и целеустремлённого Ртуть из будущего.  
\- Лучше или хуже? - Пьетро замечает эти сомнения, и в глазах его появляется намёк на интерес.  
\- Просто другим, - вздыхает Логан, отворачивается и стряхивает пепел прямо на пол. Нет таких слов, чтобы рассказать подростку о том, что через много лет он станет расчётливым и хладнокровным убийцей, попадётся на удочку идеалов своего чокнутого отца и будет яростно сражаться за то, во что даже не верил никогда по-настоящему. У этого Пьетро всё ещё впереди, ему не нужны эти знания, а Чарльз теперь позаботится о том, чтобы Ртуть не стал тем, кем стал в том будущем, которое Логану хотелось бы забыть как страшный сон.  
\- И всё-таки? - Пьетро обхватывает его лицо ладонями - непривычно, почти нежно, и сердце Логана, каменное, как он всегда считал, почти щемит от этих осторожных прикосновений, - и разворачивает его к себе.  
\- Ты пострижёшься коротко и по-прежнему будешь любить серебристый цвет, - улыбается уголком губ Логан и целует его.


End file.
